mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Multi-Man Smash
Multi-Man Smash, called a such in Super Smash Flash 2 and formerly known as Multi-Man Melee in Super Smash Flash, is a Solo game mode which challenges the player to defeat as many enemies as possible without falling off the stage, being knocked out, or self-destructed. Both games feature the Fighting Silhouette Team as the main opponents to defeat. This mode was first presented in Super Smash Bros. Melee and was later incorporated into Super Smash Bros. Brawl and both . List of Multi-Man Smash modes These are the modes available for both Multi-Man Melee and Multi-Man Smash; as of the latter, some carry the word "Smash" in the name after formerly carrying the word "Melee" instead. Only those present in the original but absent from the reboot continue to carry the word "Melee": *'10-Man Smash': Challenges the player to defeat 10 opponents. It is the shortest of all the Multi-Man modes as it only takes seconds to beat all the opponents. *'100-Man Smash': Challenges the player to defeat 100 opponents. It usually takes a few minutes to beat all opponents. *'3-Minute Smash': Challenges the player to defeat as many opponents as possible within 3 minutes. *'15-Minute Melee': Exclusive to Super Smash Flash. It challenges the player to defeat as many opponents as possible within 15 minutes. It one of the more difficult Multi-Man modes considering the long time can lead to a very weakened player, which facilitates being knocked-out by incoming opponents. *'Endless Smash': Exclusive to Super Smash Flash 2. It challenges the player to defeat as many opponents as possible before being knocked-out or self-destructed. It has no time limit. *'Cruel Smash': Challenges the player to defeat as many opponents, with high handicaps on the player and increased aggressiveness and knockback resistance on the opponents, before being knocked-out or self-destructed. It has no time limit and no items appear at all during this mode. It is the most challenging of all the Multi-Man modes. *'Burly-Brawl Melee': Exclusive to Super Smash Flash. Similarly to Endless mode, it challenges the player to defeat as many opponents as possible before being knocked-out or self-destructed. It has no time limit. Unlike Endless mode (which it originally replaced), only a single type of fighter is fought for the remainder of the match. In Super Smash Flash The Fighting Silhouette Team goes nameless in-game in Super Smash Flash. Here, they are grey-shaded versions of the playable roster. Because of limitations, Multi-Man Melee in Super Smash Flash is a four-player match as opposed to the six-player match as it is in Melee. Matches are always played on . In equivalencies, Melee's Fighting Wire Frames are unable to use special moves, which includes a third jump to recover and the inability to shoot projectiles. But given the simplistic, five attack moveset characters have in Super Smash Flash, the Silhouettes have no limitations and indeed have access to all the moveset available for the playable counterpart. This said, the Silhouettes can actually use moves to recover other than jumping and they also have access to projectiles, but only if the playable counterpart is able. For example: a shadow will use its side attack to recover (as it makes Sonic hover a bit and propels it forward without even having to jump), while a shadow will be able to shoot a variety of beams with all of its attacks. With these advantages, Multi-Man Melee is actually a bit more challenging in Super Smash Flash than it is in Melee. Endless Melee is replaced with the unlockable Burly-Brawl Melee, which works identically; the only difference is that player has to fight an endless team of Silhouettes which are always the same character. Rewards * : Clear 3-Minute Melee with any character, then beat him in a match * : Complete 100-Man Melee with any character, then beat him in a match. *Burly Brawl Melee: Clear 3-Minute Melee with any character. Interestingly enough, exploitation of the skip glitch shows that Cloud also can be unlocked by simply starting Burly-Brawl Melee and proceeding to use the glitch, which immediately leds to his "Challenger Approaching" screen. Playing it the normal way and getting a set record in this mode does not trigger in anyway Cloud's "Challeger Approaching" screen. In Super Smash Flash 2 In Super Smash Flash 2, the name Fighting Silhouette Team is formally introduced and retroactively applied to the Super Smash Flash's variant. This time, though, the Silhouettes only take the form of , , and , and rather than being grey-shaded versions of the characters, they are black palette swaps. version As in Super Smash Flash, the mode always takes place on Battlefield. Like in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, the Silhouettes cannot use special moves and they can be easily launched off-stage. All the modes from the original Super Smash Flash return in Super Smash Flash 2, except for 15-Minute Melee and Burly-Brawl Melee, the latter being replaced with Endless Smash. Category:Game modes Category:Solo game modes Category:Game modes in Super Smash Flash Category:Game modes in Super Smash Flash 2